إضغب منذ بسطة
Background Information Idogbe Month Bastet was born an illegitimate child to the daughter of an impoverished barley farmer. For most of her childhood, she spent her days running through the terraced fields along the Nile and through the sands. However, after losing her mother to an outbreak of Smallpox, she was whisked away by her wealthy father to the rich cultures of the Tahari. While her mother and the mystical women of their marshes embraced religion and dabbled in the Art of the Smoke, her merchant father exposed her to a world of diversity and beauty in travel and medicine. Most of it had started out by nursing her father and his drunken friends at one of their many decadent parties, just mixing concoctions to soothe their headaches and administering bread to fill their empty bellies. However, after winning the affection of a more conservative foreign surgeon, she would eventually graduate to bringing babies into the world and draining blood from the spy to trade off to the sick. With nothing more than learning how to read and do basic math, Idogbe's fountain of knowledge is birthed from her vast experience learning how to understand the human body. By the tail end of her teenhood, she had become an assistant to her father's secondary physician, wanting his daughter educated in something besides literature like most radical women of that era. So with being tasked to shadow and assist the Anglican surgeon to every checkup, every appendectomy, and even every post-mortem operation, she learned all that she could at his side. Being a stereotyped domestic female with no knowledge of the Northern tongues, his colleagues spoke without reserve around her while she took in everything she could understand while handing them their tools, cleaning their utensils. But then came the day that her surgeon superior had fallen ill during an intimate dinner party and suffered a mysterious injury. Despite being well-versed in recognizing symptoms and understanding every sign the body gives when in trouble, the solution to his pain eluded her. Cutting him open, relieving a blockage and even able to stitch it back shut with the broken prong of a fork and weaving floss, Idogbe could not save him. Forever troubled by his death and haunted by her own ignorance, she decided to return to her mother's family in the Sands. In spite of feeling like a failure, she was reacquainted with her roots with nothing but love and support. The hags that resided in the marshes welcomed new blood in their wake, whom were regarded as the healers in their own little village. Idogbe was amazed by their rustic but cutting-edge methods, employing the use of religion, conjuring and even live animals to heal their sick. What innovation! Further intrigued by their ways, Idogbe decided to learn them as well, finding new angles and being gifted the inspiration to actually discover new things! Armed with the knowledge of modern medicine yet crowned by unconventional mysticism, it wasn't long before she was sought out by many for her services. And with her exotic sense of fashion for carrying over, she accumulated small scale fame for being a miracle worker. So much so, that she was offered the opportunity of a lifetime... Personality & Behavior Idogbe can sometimes come across as very bland and of meek nature but see, there's far more to it than that. Compared to most civilians, she does have a far superior education, but as a woman, her intellect is a handicap. Because of this, she has a tendency to keep quiet unless she is certain she is among intelligent company. Upon finding that she is, she can be quick-witted with a slightly darker humor but falls to the more naive side when it comes to people as a whole. And in upon finding herself in this new land, among pink skinned pirates and paupers, she often clams up and bites her tongue to keep her accent a secret. On a more intimate level, Idogbe is a sucker for opulence and is constantly on the hunt for souvenirs. A collector at heart and a bear at the table, one will see the fire come alive from Idogbe when surrounded by rich cultures, both in food and ephemera. Appearance At first glance, you might think her a rich foreigner with a decorated education and background, but one could not be further from the truth. Out in the village, Idogbe keeps herself concealed from the eyes of men under a white cotton veil, beige skirts and crudely sewn boots, and will only reveal her true appearance to women and other patients. And to them, and those lucky enough to see her home, will find she is an ethnic woman with exotic and ecclectic tastes. With the recent invention of red beetle paste to apply to lips, she is rarely seen without a face full of makeup comprising of rouge on the lips and kohl around the eyes. With bringing over all of her possessions, she has only the generosity of her wealthy patrons to thank for her richly opulent wardrobe. Jewels adorn pierced ears, stone and metallic bangles at her wrist and angles and a bejeweled hoop in her nose, she is a woman that enjoys color but not vulgarity. So while she keeps her true appearace hidden from men, even at home, she is mostly covered up. Her only guilty pleasure is wearing perfume, which is made from distilled jasmine soaked in oil. Skills Childbirth: '''Of all the trades she has learned, midwifery is the only skill Idogbe learned merely by the women of her former village. Traditional childbirthing in the sands includes the tedious process of praying to the various Goddesses and a small sacrifice that prefices the sterilization of the tools. While nearly the entire process was initially dependent on the women using their hands and positioning the mother in corresponding positions, Idogbe has since crafted her own tools to facilitate the process and free up her hands. After the child has been delivered, the severence of the placenta is next, in which she carefully uses her personally made tools to coax out into pieces. While most birthing episodes can span from 10-27 hours, she averages about 15 with her tools and herbs. '''Fertility and Insemination: This is one of the few medical practices that Idogbe has learned entirely by the hands of the women of the marshes. While these methods are questioned for sanitary and violates several implied codes of ethics, she has had a 100% fertility rate and healthy pregnancy stint. The practice includes the use of live poisonous snakes and day old crocodile/reptile feces. Upon successful conception, she utilizes sun-dried and tanned cow stomachs to keep track of bloodflow and heart rates of both mother and child. Abortion: '''The only other practice she learned in the marshes, abortions are perhaps the easiest and briefest of the procedures she may carry out. Since in this day and age, abortion is not a method ohf birth control, the ethics or reasoning going into this procedure are not questioned. That being said, Idogbe is more straight forward and preambles the process by administering citric juices and an over-saturated diet of iron to induce a miscarriage. By this point, she proceeds with inducing labor to the stillborn and severs the adjoining tissue by way of cauterization. The patients are often given small doses of oysters and opium to act as a temporary pain reliever and anesthesia during the process. However....for the few women coming forward wishing to hide their shame-born bastard children, Idogbe does not preface the surgery with any diets nor does she offer the brief solace and repose offered by the opium. Instead, to insure such an instance does not happen again, she instills a partial neutering. '''Lobotomy: One of the more seldomly used practices, she has only used this for the unruly soul that cannot otherwise be subdued. Taught to her by a visiting foreigner from an island that houses the mad and criminal mind, it is a simple two-part gesture to the backs of the eyes with a small silver hammer. For locals, Idogbe will do only this, but for convicted criminals, will often be given permission to take blood and tissue samples as well as certain organs, as the patient in question will no longer find use for them. It is these organs that she uses to further her studies and understanding the functions of the body. Bloodletting: Her very first conquest in learning, the process of draining blood for the sake of relieving high blood pressure and filtering out infected blood. Starting out, this was a heavily used practice for the countless men who had got bitten from snakes and alcohol poisining, she would eventually graduate from draining needles and funnels to leeches. Even still, she will sometimes still use the old ways to collect blood samples to learn the differences in blood from men of varying health stages. Mummification: It goes without saying, that where she comes from, that this practice is just about an everyday learning appearance for her. She has learned every stage and fad of mummification, including the first type by using shallow sandpits to allow the body to dehydrate naturally under the sun. Following that was the implementation of using oils, many of which were used to collect body fluids while others were absorbed into the last surviving pores. It was perhaps only a few years after her first leaving that the new trend of enbalming was introduced and she had to become accustom to removing all organs when handling the deceased. However, what sets Idogbe apart from the ways of her people, and those in the medical field was her own added process of preserving the organs for future rituals. After handling enough cadavers and doing enough pathological surgeries, she too would learn the postmortem behaviors of certain organs and would make her own tools unique to each operation. This includes a special brain funnel, coronary blood filter and reproductive/DNA preserve catch fluids. Enbalming: Learning the traditional kind in which the surgeon drains all tissue and organs only to replace with a special fluid, she is currently toying with new methods. Currently, as some of the poorer of her patients can only afford a simple burial, she is struggling to put to rest the deceased without their coffins combusting... Amputation/disembowelment: Using only a carpenter's blade as a bone saw, a running fire and a branding iron, this process is pretty straight forward. The only thing to be noted here is that she will keep the severed parts for scientific studies as well as burnt offerings to the gods to maintain their patronage. '''Cardiovascular technician: '''Possibly the most complicated and challenging of her trades, this has proved a struggle for Idogbe. After serendipitiously discovering the use of following pulses through the use of magnetism and animal organs, she is still currently trying to find other ways of tracking it and discovering its relation to other organs. It was only just recently that she learned the correlation of the heart and lungs, having discovered such by the difference in blood color. '''Nok Vodun: '''Otherwise known as the red arts, it is a complex but effective process that relies heavily on devout prayer and belief to influence a spiritual connection that will manifest through psychosematic sensations to the intended. No matter the surgery or the endeavor, Idogbe always preambles her time with patients with a prayer to at least one or two gods and will often follow up with a few more through the process, as well as any sacrifices and offerings as needed, followed by a thorough closing prayer. Between her initial upbringing in the sands and her eventual return it after becoming an adult, Idogbe is a well-versed Myst practitioner. Although the concept of black and white "magic" is technically not acknowledged due its subjectiveness to the conjurer, she does primarily specialize in the white aspect of it for healing and well-being. However, she does still have practical knowledge in the black as well. The white aspect of this religious practice deals with healing via immersive prayer sessions to municipal deities, intricate candle lighting and the use of animal sacrifices. It is the general belief that the spilling of blood mediates the bond between the divine and the living to further assist. Idogbe, however, only utilizes fresh blood sacrifice for birthing and fertility purposes, such as when a newborn or its mother's life is in danger, exchanging one life for another. She does use heavily utilize snakes in every day rituals and procedures though, and has even discovered a very unique way of harvesting its venom for good. In respect to the black, she has only ever used it for zombification. A process in which the patient is rendered either brain dead or physically paralyzed, they are at the whim and mercy of the conjurer to whatever is bid of them. Often times, she uses this practice to render the patient into a state of calm while operating or getting them to speak certain truthes they may withhold otherwise. It is a shaky practice that she personally considers as taboo as lobotimizing someone and will only see it as a last resort. Nok Mobu: Not dissimilar to zombification, Idogbe uses certain balms and salves to administer to a patient with possible issues of sleeping and anxiety. Often times, she will utilize prayer for the gods to speak to the patient through dreams and omens. This is one of the few practices where she relies on voodoo dolls and blood offerings to make it more effective. Character Relationships (This section is for you to document your in character relationships. Much like updating the Library. This needs to be updated once a session is complete. It also helps keep a lens on people to make sure they aren't RP'ing incorrectly.) TBA Additional Information As a woman in a male-dominated industry, Idogbe must keep the true nature and intentions of her presence a secret. And currently as a cover, she poses as a holy woman with only an agenda to evangelize the ignorant and help any soul in need. Role-Play Library Spars/battles * Casual * Storyline * Missions * Training * Approved By: (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)